Stress
by Violet Trancy
Summary: YAOI! Lots of swearing and smutty goodness. No plot just sex. Axel X Saix you have been warned.


_What the hell does he want now?_ Axel had been called to Saix's room for the fourth time today. He crossed his arms and glared at the diviner. Saix loved flaunting his power over Axel and sending him on pointless missions, just because he could. "What do you want me to do now, Saix?" The angry redhead growled. "Scrub the toilet? Give you a sponge bath? Throw a rope around the moon and bring it to you? Or should I build a giant gold statue of you?! I'm exhausted so what the hell do you want?!" He shouted.

Saix chuckled at Axel who had started pacing and flailing his arms around like an idiot. He smirked, "you sound stressed out and angry. You should find a healthy outlet when you get done with these pointless missions I send you on."

Axel stopped pacing and sent a death glare toward Saix; his seething anger dangerously close to boiling over. "You bastard! You told me those missions were from Xemnas!"

He moved closer, "I like making you do stupid things. Watching you do everything I say, when I say is entertaining. And how angry you get is satisfying." He took another step toward Axel.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you," he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Everything about you pisses me off."

Instantly, Saix had Axel pinned to the wall, "I have an idea," he whispered. "One that will benefit the both of us." He ran his hands over Axel's chest, "you need a stress outlet and I need…" he licked Axel's neck.

"You're insane!" Axel shoved him away, "I would never do something like that with you! Even if you ordered me and even if there was the smallest chance that I wanted to, there's no way!" He turned to leave.

"Don't you want to know what it's like to give the orders?"

Axel's ears perked up and he turned around to face a smirking Saix, "orders?"

Saix had Axel wrapped around his finger; hook line and sinker. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Beat me, humiliate me; I have to do everything you say." He ghosted his fingers over Axel's hips and grinned internally when he "accidently" touched his cock. _It's hard and we haven't even done anything yet._ "As long as I get this," he gripped Axel's clothed erection, "I don't care what you do to me."

Axel quickly changed their positions, slamming Saix face first into the wall. "You're going to regret giving me this much power," Axel whispered and bit into Saix's neck, breaking the skin.

"Fuck," from the outside, Saix appeared to be a calm, powerful and orderly Nobody. Behind closed doors, he loved nothing more than being hit, called names and everything in between. "Axel I want-"

He forced three fingers into Saix's mouth, "I don't give a shit about what you want. I'm in charge." He kicked off his shoes while using his free hand to rip at Saix's coat zipper. Finally getting the fabric off, Axel removed his fingers and flipped Saix so they were face to face. He was breathing heavy and had saliva running down his chin and chest.

Saix stared at him through half lidded eyes, "what do you want me to do?"

"Undress me and take the rest of your clothes off," Axel ordered.

A little too eagerly, Saix followed his orders and undressed Axel first. His breath hitched when he saw his size; his eagerness grew at the thought of being fucked by it.

"Good," Axel forced Saix onto his knees. "Now suck me off and finger yourself at the same time." Saix ran the flat of his tongue up and down the length of Axel's cock before taking the head if it into his mouth. "I told you to f-finger yourself too," Axel couldn't keep his voice level with the heat in his lower body.

Saix hummed in approval causing waves of pleasure to radiate through Axel's body. He'd done this plenty of times, but Saix decided to start with one finger, adding another when Axel tugged on his hair. "Deep throat me, now!" He demanded.

Saix took everything Axel had into his throat while continuing to finger fuck himself. Hitting his prostate, Saix moaned around Axel's length. "Holy shit," he pulled on Saix's hair harder and thrust into the welcoming heat. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Saix stop!" He pulled away and splashed cum on Saix's face.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Axel jerked him to his feet and shoved him to the bed, "I'm not done with you." He forced himself inside, making Saix howl over and over.

"Oh holy fucking shit, Lea!" All movement halted.

"What did you just call me?"

Saix hesitated, not sure what to do. "I-I said-"

"Say it again or I'll leave you like this. You don't want that do you, Isa?" The lewd whisper lingering between them.

"Fuck, Lea!" He screamed.

Axel pounded into him, hitting his prostate over and over, "don't hold back. I want everyone in the castle to know what I'm doing to you." He gripped Saix's leaking erection and started jerking him off while his other hand wrapped around his throat.

"Oh shit I'm goanna cum. Lea!" Saix screamed and splattered the sticky liquid all over the bedsheets and Axel's hand.

"Fuck," Axel grunted and painted Saix's back with his seed. After pulling out and taking a minute to catch his breath, Axel realized he had literally fucked Saix senseless and was now lying over the side of the bed, completely naked, cum covered and sleeping.

 _Not a bad stress reliever,_ Axel thought before gathering his clothes and leaving.


End file.
